


Home is Where the Avengers Are

by nerdguy3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Embarrassment, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdguy3000/pseuds/nerdguy3000
Summary: Peter is dreading this years field trip. His whole class are going to see his home. Not only that but he has several adoptive, VERY protective Aunts and Uncles. He worries for anyone who decides to ridicule him in his own home!My first work is a Peter Parker goes on a field trip fic! Also all the Avengers are chill after Civil War and everyone lives in the tower not that compound because I said so.NO FAR FROM HOME SPOLIERS HERE(This is a repost from earlier in the day as it wasn't showing up)





	Home is Where the Avengers Are

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Civil War (and Homecoming).
> 
> What even is Endgame and Infinity War? I dont know them.
> 
> Civil war is settled peacefully and the accords are amended.
> 
> Clint doesnt have a family or wife or hearing (sorry Laura and kids).
> 
> Avengers, Ned and MJ know Peter is Spider-Man.
> 
> Flash is an arsehole.
> 
> No beta so sorry for all the mistakes!

It has been a couple of years since the whole 'Civil War's thing (as the media had dubbed it) and everyone was at peace. Well Clint and Sam kept a prank war going and no one except for Bruce was safe. Destoying an entire floor of labs had them re-evaluate pranking Bruce. That and the face Tony banned them for using the gym or any of thier equipment and kept randomly turning of Bartons hearing aids ("This is so ableist!"). 

The Civil War ended peacefully in Siberia. Buckys distress and sobbed out apology had Tony turning his repulsers on Zemo. He knew the weight of guilt and it was time for them both to move past it. It took several meetings and a lot of persuasion but the Rouge Avengers were cleared and after amendments to the Accords everyone moved back into the new tower immediately. (Bar Bucky who headed to Wakanda for a year then moved in and Scott who went back to San Francisco to be with his family). Soon everyone was formally introduced to Peter 'Spider-Man' Parker and he was quickly (and unofficially) adopted. 

It was around six months after the Avengers moved into the tower that the Parkers landlord up-ed thier rent to a completely unreasonable amount. May told Peter not to stress but he could tell she was worried, it was going to be a strain. She started taking extra shifts and it seemed to Peter as if she was always working. Dark bags took up perminant residence under her eyes and after a few weeks, they were already falling behind. May put on a brave face but after the first eviction notice Peter started to see cracks in her façade, he could hear her sobbing softly in her room at night asking the universe for help. Tony had been working on a floor for the Parkers for a while incase they ever needed it. He was in his lab when a moppy Peter showed up after school one evening. 

"Hey kid, bad day at school?" Tony asked, still tinkering with a gauntlet, he was trying to make the repulser more efficient and he needed the kids input. Tony relished his time with Peter (Clint had taken to calling him Irondad), he was an overly optimistic, excitable, genius kid, so to see him see down was concerning to say the least.

"No, its nothing..." Peter said weakly sitting down at his work station across from Tony. His eyes werent focused and Tony could tell he wasn't reading the report sat infront of him.

This got Tony's attention, Peter had always been excited to work in the lab, no matter what kind of day the kid had been through. Turning his full attention towards the kid he could see tears threatening to spill down his face. "Hey Spider-Kid, whats up?"

"Its nothing Mr Stark, I'm fine." He wiped his face with his sleeve as his eyes betrayed him.

"Its okay Pete. You can tell me anything!" The billionare said moving from his work space to put a comforting arm around the 15 year old.

"Aunt May got an eviction notice, the landlord increased it a month ago and May took extra shifts but its not been enough." Peter was crying hard as Tony pulling him close to his chest. A dark look passed across the inventors face as he imagined the stress that had been caused. It took Tony ten minutes to calm Peter down and his heart broke at the mumbled apology.

"Its okay kid, look I was gonna tell you once it was done but I've been working on a floor in the tower for you and May. It's ready for you guys to move into."

Arms engulfed Tony as Peter thanked him over and over. It took a few days to pack and move but Peter relished the time with his aunt. The floor was bigger than thier old appartment and it took them weeks to get comfortable and unpacked. Sitting together on a sofa Peter realised for the first time in a while that he was home.

* * *

It was last class on a Thursday and Peter was not paying attention. He was currently recovering from a two day old stab would so it wasnt entirely his fault, it was some random drunk muggers fault. Anyway he could do advanced physics in his sleep (and often did) so he wasnt worried. A gentle nudge from Ned brought him out of his musings. 

"This years field trip for the senior science classes is an amazing opportunity!" The teacher said, trying to excite the class of tired pupils who had heard it all before. Last years trip had been to a college lab where they weren't allowed to talk or touch anything. "I know previous trips have been disappointing but a week tomorrow our class and senior chemistry are going to... The Avengers Tower!"

The class erupted into noise, cheering and applause filled the air causing a groaning Peter to wince. Looking around the room Flash caught Peters eye and smirked. Great! Now Peter had to not only worry about being embarrassed by his adoptive family but now also make sure they don't kill a teenager. 

Peter looked over at Ned to see him practicaly jumping out his seat. Even though the boy spent a considerable amount of time at the towe he was still ecstatic. Peter wished he could borrow some of that enthusiasm.

"Dude chill, you're there most weekends!"

"It's still the Avengers Tower!"

Peter was about to respond when his teachers voice cut through the rabble of teens. "Everyone collect a permission for on your way out, have it back to me this time next week. And when we're there everyone must be on thier best behaviour."

A pointed look was sent in Peters direction.

The bell chimed before anything further could be said and fifteen teenagers all rushed to grab a form. Peter hung back knowing that there would be ample time to get a form. This turned out to be a mistake as Flash sauntered over to Peter.

"I wonder what reward The Avengers or Tony Stark would give me for exposing your lies? Huh? Maybe a real internship, what do you think Parker?" Flash said getting right in Peters face. Peter could practically taste the venom in his words. Peter had to stop himself from retaliating as much as he wanted to. He took a few Banner sized breaths. 

"I do have an internship Flash and I would suggest saying otherwise in the tower," Peter said tiredly, trying to move past Flash. He really wasn't in wasn't in the mood, his side hurt and he needed to head out to meet his Aunt. She always picked him up on a Thursday so they could spend time together before May had to go to work.

"Are you trying to threaten me Penis? 'Cause that won't end well for you," Flash spat out, pushing past Peter and managing to elbow him in his injured side. It took the last of Peters will not to howl in pain.

Collecting his sheet Peter headed out, listening to Neds excited chatter. His guy-in-the-chair could talk for days and Peter found comfort in it. He didn't have to fill any awkward silences and Ned knew just the topic to avoid. They parted ways at the front and it didn't take long to spot his Aunts car. 

"So how was your day?" May asked, pulling away from the school. She had a smile on her face that relaxed Peter. 

"It was okay, got a history test but shouldn't be to hard, considering we live with two one-hundred-year-old super soldiers," Peter said while eating the sandwich May had picked up for him, properly smoushed. 

"So did the field trip get announced then?" May asked, the science trip was always announced at the same time every year. He had totally forgot.

"Yeah..." 

"So?! Are you gonna keep me in suspense?"

"It's to The Tower."

May started laughing hysterically, so hard she had to slow the car to avoid a crash. 

"Only you Pete, only you!" May said between laughter. 

"May please don't make me go!" Peter pleaded, she could save him from to much embarrassment.

"No can do Peter. Think of it as punishment for scaring me on Tuesday." May quickly sobered and Peter decided not to argue. He hated worrying May, she didn't deserve the amount of worrying that peter provided. "How is your side?"

"Its okay, bit sore but should be healed by Saturday. I can't wait to be out Spider-Maning again."

"You are not going out til Dr Cho signs off on you being well." 

"I know May. Don't worry Mr Stark has my suit on lockdown."

The rest of the drive to the tower was spent discussing thier weekend plans and what they were going to do on Mays day off. It felt like no time had passed as May pulled up infront of the Tower. 

"Leave the permission form on the table and I'll sign it when I get back from work."

He gave her a mock salute as he stepped out of the car swinging his bag over his shoulder.

He pulled his lanyard over his head as he headed into the main foyer. Even though he lived here Peter didn't think he'd ever get used to the sheer eccentricity on display. High ceilings and fancy lights were forgien to Peter and he always felt self-conscious. Badge in hand Peter walked towards a scanner, bending down gently Peter pressed his badge to the allotted place. 

_Peter Parker, Alpha one, Classified, Personal Intern. Hello Peter, would you like me to alert _

_Mr Stark to your arrival?_

"No FRIDAY, its okay." Peter said walking towards the private elevator that would take him straight up to the common room.

"Hey kid," an annoyed voice shouts, "you need to go through the bag search."

Peter turned around smiling and took his lanyard off for the young security guard. He hoped he didnt sound cocky as he said, "Mr Stark told me it would be okay because I'm his personal intern."

"Sorry kid, I'm new. I'm gonna have to check this. It'll just take a minute." He look really nervous as he walked over to a receptionist with Peter. 

"Hey Pete, what's up?" Angela said as she saw him coming over with a guard. 

"I just wanted to check his ID," the guard said sheepishly before Peter could reply.

"Oh you must be new," Angela said kindly, "this is Peter, he's Mr Starks intern. He doesnt have to go through security checks."

"Oh, I'm sorry kid!" The guard said handing his lanyard back.

"No dude dont worry about it, what's your name?"

"James Shaw, sir."

"First don't call me sir, Peter or Pete is fine. Secondly dont apologise for doing your job."

With that Peter turn around and headed to the elevator, leaving a stunned James in his wake. He looked like he was barely older than Peter. 

Stepping out into the common room there were a handful of Avengers hanging around. Steve was sitting by a window with a sketch book, Bucky was sitting facing Steve with a copy of The Great Gatsby in his hands. Clint was watching TV with just the subtitles and Wanda was making a sandwich. 

"Hey Pete," Wanda said, floating a bottle of water over to him.

"Hi Wanda, gotta run, lots of homework!"

'HEY SPIDER KID' Clint signed as peter walked pasted.

'HI OLD MAN, YOU OKAY?' Clint had managed to break his ankle over a week ago and had been complaining the whole time.

'TOOK BRACE OFF TODAY, FINE BY NEXT WEEK' Clint signed pointed at his ankle. 

'YOU STOP COMPLAIN NOW?' Peter asked, a smirk on his face. 

'NEVER' 

* * *

The morning of the trip had Peters stomach churning. He had been awake since 5 am, desperately trying to calm his frayed nerves. Peter tried job, running, boxing and swinging and nothing was helping. The warm shower made him feel slightly better but now he had to get through breakfast with the only people who were up at this time. Two super soldiers and a spy, none of who knew Peters stress. This could only go well.

Arriving in the common dining room, there was a stack of pancakes and back waiting for him. As he thought Bucky, Steve and Natasha were awake all eating breakfast. 

"Hey ребенок паук. How did you sleep?" Nat asked, sipping her tea, her face unreadable as usual.

"Fine мать паук, can't wait for school to be over, movie night!" Peter said around a mouthful of food.

"Hmmm, I can wait its Clints turn to pick."

Peter just laughed, continuing on with his food. Some tension eased out of Peter as he sat with his family. Most of them never went around the tower anyway. This trip would be fine. 

"Come on Pete, I'll give you a lift to school," Steve said, standing up and clearing his plate away. Peter picked his bag up and followed Steve to the elevator. 

It was a comfortable drive as Steve told Peter of the best Howling Commandos stories. It helped Peter relax, so much so that when he arrived at school he had almost forgotten why he was awake at 5 am. Steve dropped him a few blocks from school so no one questioned by Peter Parker the Nerd was being driven by Captain America. 

"Thanks Steve!"

As soon as Peter was out of sight Steve pulled out his phone, "He's been dropped off. I will be back soon, Clint better be up!"

* * *

"Hey Peter!" Ned called from his place next to the bus. He had a giddy child-like look on his face and Peter couldnt help but smile.

"Sup loser." 

"Hey MJ," Peter said looking aound the pupils that has gathered. It had to be at least 30 kids. Suddenly his Spider-Sence went off and he turned to see Flash smirking and wandering over.

"Hey Penis, surprised you came, considering how the fact I'm about to ruin your life." 

"Hey Eugenie, no one cares," MJ said, stretch book in hand capturing his his cocky exterior fall. He turned quickly on his heel with a scowl on his face and went back to his own friends.

"Thanks MJ."

"No problem."

The bus ride went far to quick for Peters liking, with his and Neds conversation on the new Star Wars distracting him from his impending doom. His anxiety was entirely back. Even if the Avengers didn't embarrass him there were others in The Tower who knew him and would love to embarrass him. 

"Right Midtown, everyone needs to be on thier best behaviour. No wandering off or talking back." Mr Harrison said looking pointedly at a few pupils around the bus, "now lets head in."

Quickly the kids filled off the bus and into the reception of The Tower. Everyone looked around in awe at the spectacular sights that could challenge Grand Central Station.

"Hello Midtown High," a familiar voice called out, "my name is Angela and I will be your tour guide for today."

Of course the tour guide was the recptionist he was closest with and the only receptionist who was a tour guide. She smiled as she looked towards him.

"I'm going to hand out your badges. You must have them on and visible at all times. If you lose them you will be escorted out here and will stay here for the remainder of the tour. Now you will all be given Echo One badges. You must return them to me at the end of the trip. They will be wiped and reused. You will scan it then go through a bag check at the other side of the scanner."

As all the badges were handed out Peter, Ned and MJ stood to the side and pulled thier badges out thier bag. After all the badges were handed out Mr Harrigton asked the question on everyone's mind, "why do Peter, Ned and Michelle have different badges?"

"They are regular visitors to the tower." Angela clarified without giving any further explanation. The look on Flashs face was worth the sudden attention drawn to him.

She went through first and FRIDAY announced 

_Angela Princeton, Bravo One, Tour Guide and Receptionist, Welcome back Angela_

"That's the towers AI she runs everything in the tower," Angela clarified as confused faces looked around the foyer.

The first pupil went through.

_Eugenie Thompson, Echo One, Tour Participant, Enjoy Your Tour_

Many of the other pupils went though the badge scanner, FRIDAY saying the same thing. Then it was MJ's turn.

_Michelle Jones, Bravo Two, Regular Guest and Tour Participant, Welcome Back MJ_

Everyone turned to look at her before looking away as she leveled them with a glare. Peter totally understood why her and Natasha got on so well.

It was Neds turn and he got the same looks. Then it was Peters turn and he could feel the anxiety rising in him.

_Peter Parker, Alpha one, Classified, Personal Intern and Tour Participate. Hello Peter, would you like me to alert Mr Stark to your arrival?_

"NO! No! FRIDAY, everything's fine. Don't tell Mr Stark." Peter cried then when he turned around everyone in his class was looking at him and Flash's mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Now everyone will have to go through a bag search." Angela said pulling everyone out of thier daze and Peter was so greatful.

Everyone moved over to a table, Peter just moved on instinct not knowing who he was going to be standing infront of until he heard a second familiar voice. 

"Hey Peter, why are you over here?" James said, having learnt the awkward way that Peter didn't have to participate in the bag search. 

"School trip James, trying not to pull more attention to myself."

"Ah okay." James pulled Peters bag over to him understanding what Peter meant. The past week Peter had been really nice to James all week trying to put him at ease. "All clear." 

"Thanks James."

At this point the class were bundled into an elevator and Angela told FRIDAY to take them to floor 61 where one of the intern labs was. At this point someone asked the question Peter has been dreading 

"Excuse me, what do all the security levels mean? Whats the difference between Echo and Bravo?"

"Good question. There are five levels, Echo, Delta, Charlie, Bravo and Alpha. Each have to sub categories simply labed one and two. One is higher than two.

"So Echo two is for press, they have very resticted access and need a Charlie One with them at all times.Echo One, which most of you have, is specifially for tour groups. You have slightly more access than press but still must be escorted anywhere with a tour guide who are typically Bravo One or Bravo Two.

"Delta Two is for most receptionist and office staff on lower floors and Delta One is for interns, most are often accompanied by sceintists who work here.

"Charlie Two is for janitors, they have access to most areas but sometimes have to be accompanied by a Charlie One. They are the general scientists and most security, as well as HR so heal with any issues that employees have.

"Bravo Two is for guests of people who have Alpha badges. They have access to almost all areas but are mostly accompanied by the people who have Alpha badges. Bravo One is for scientists who are in charge of specific labs. They have the highest clearlence outside The Avengers.

"Alpha Two is for Avengers or superheroes who don't live in the tower full time. Alpha one is for the Avengers who live here, Happy Hogan, head of security, and Pepper Potts, the CEO. There is Peter Parker also has a Alpha One badge as he is the personal intern of Mr Stark."

At that all heads turned to look at him and Peter despratly wished he was invisible. The looks on his classmates faces ranged from awe to hatred to disbelief. He wished he could master the 'MJ' glare but it looked more like puppy dog eyes on him. It took an eternity but finally the elevator dinged and they stepped out into an intern lab. 

It was chaotic and orginised at the same time, it felt comfortable. His Spidey-Sence tingled and he looked around trying to understand what was wrong but there was nothing visible.

"Right everyone! Feel welcome to look around for the next hour. Don't touch anything without permission and try not to disturb anyone who looks feel in though."

With that Midtown was released onto the Intern lab. Peter and Ned headed over to a quieter area of the lab, trying to calm his Spider-Sense. However before he could look at something physics based, someone pushed his shoulder to get his attention.

"How Penis? How did you get these people to say they know you? We all know you dont have an intern Parker so give it up!" Flash said practically spitting in his face. 

"Leave him alone Flash!" Ned said trying to muster his best glare.

"Is there a problem?" A familiar archers voice asked. Peters body tensed entirely, his plan for none of his adopted family to knew was falling apart. Turning Peter saw Clint was entirely decked out in his full Avengers kit.

"N-n-no s-sir," Flash barely stammered out, quickly turning and trying to lose himself in the crowd of people. Clint moved to follow but Peter grabbed his arm. 

'WHAT YOU DOING?' Peter signed frustratedly, ignoring Neds confused expression.

'WHY YOU NOT TELL ME?'

'YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID'

'YOU STUPID' Peter smiled at that, calming himself down.

'DON'T TELL'

'THEY KNOW' Clint signed pointing at the camera in the corner of the room.

'HOW YOU KNOW MY TRIP?'

'MOTHER SPIDER IRON DAD'

Of course.

"Dude you know sign language! That's so cool!"

* * *

The rest of the time in the intern lab was spent helping an intern with some faulty physics. They'd misplaced a decimal point which threw thier whole equation off. Then they were taken to an empty lab and told to sit at a table in groups of three of four.

Naturally Ned, MJ and Peter gravitated towards each other and set up at a table in the corner, Peter's Spider-Sense still flaring. 

"So using the materials around the room and at your tables to create something. There is no guide or limit but it needs to be functional. Oh and it needs to be original You have two hours starting... NOW!"

With that the room erupted into noise and action and Peter winced. The three discussed many idea but decided to work on some very small ear plugs that block out background noise and white noise but still allow conversations to take place. 

With Ned set up on a computer coding the ear buds to connect to a phone, Peter and MJ set up designing them. They worked together with ease, quickly deciding how it would fit in the ear and what materials would be used. It was relaxing but Peter could help but be on edge. All of the Avengers knew he was here and they all knew that he was being bullied. This could only end in disaster. 

Around one hour in everyone went quiet as Peter was bent over a circuit board. Turning to see what the problem was Peter was brought face to face with a Super Soldier, holding out a screw driver.

"I think a wire might be trapped," the White Wolf said planting himself on a spare chair and holding out his arm as it spasmed. One look from him had everyone back to thier projects. 

"What are you doing Buck?" Peter questioned opening up the panal near the wrist of the arm, "Mr Stark could have fixed this."

"I prefer you," Bucky said simply, "'sides seems some of your classmates are causing issues."

"Its nothing," Peter tired to weakly argue, gently lifting a wire in his arm, "no one needs to do anything." 

"Yeah you try and convince the others of that," Bucky replied wincing.

"Remind them that maiming or killing a minor us illegal," Peter begged, give his best puppy eyes and closing up the panel.

"I will." 

"Dude did you just give the Winter Soldier 'Puppy dog eyes'?"

* * *

After the two hours some scientists Peter knew came to have a look at what everyone had done. Some people attempts were horrific and fell apart. They seemed impressed by what Ned, MJ and Peter had done, asking if it was okay if that further improved upon them. Ned quickly agreed and MJ just shrugged.

"Right everyone gather round. We're going to head to the cafeteria for lunch. You are gonna have 45 minutes to eat and relax. There is money on your badges. Ten dollars each."

The cafeteria was huge, it had so many different choices. Pizza, burgers, Chinese, burritos. This would have been stressful if Peter wasn't already accustomed to choices. Both him and Ned got a burger and fries while MJ had a vegetable pizza. It was relaxing just to be joking with friends. Peter started to forget all the issues he was having.

"I'm sorry but BB-8 is a meme and I love it."

Suddenly someone sat down at the table, knocking over the fries and empty cups. 

"So Penis, are you gonna own up to your lies? We all know you aren't smart enough, so how did you convince people to lie for you? You don't have the money to pay off all the people, how much time did your Aunt spend on her ba-?"

Suddenly a gloved hand landed on Flash's shoulder. Looking up he saw Captain America in full uniform.

"You seemed to be insulting two of the most compassionate people I know," Steve said in his PSA voice, "and you should know I don't like bullies."

"Yes sir!"

"Now you need to apologise to Peter." Steve tightened his grip on Flash's shoulder until he was squirming.

"Sorry Parker."

"Get out of here," Steve said letting go of the kid and sitting down in the quickly vacated seat. He passed a brown paper bag over to Peter. "Those are some cookies Wanda made about an hour ago. Hi Ned, Hi MJ"

Passing them out Peter moaning in happiness as he bit into the food. "Tell Wanda thanks but why are you here?"

"Enjoy your trip Pete," Steve said ominously, doing nothing to calm is growing anxiety.

* * *

"So if everyone is finish we are gonna head up to the Avengers Section of the Tower." Angela gathered the teenagers around the elevator that would take them further up the tower. Flash kept his distance obviously terrified by the encounter with Captain America. It was a short ride then they were stood in front of the Avengers training room where Nat and Wanda were sparing with Sam using a punching bag in the background. 

As the pupils entered the room the three Superheros stopped what they were doing and grabbed towels to wipe the sweat away. Seeing the group of teens Wanda walked away to the changing room while shooting peter a smile an wave. Peter wasn't surprised she was leaving, she had always been wary of new people and using her powers in front of new people.

"Welcome everyone, I'm Natasha and this is Sam. For those of you who got the permission form signed we will be teaching you some self defense."

Everyone sat on the benches that were set up and Sam stood in an offensive stance. Natasha turned to him and started pointing out areas to hit and what to use. They did a few demonstrations, Sam often ending up on the floor. 

Then they called pupils one by one to take on Sam, most of the time the kids managed to defend themselves and Peter could tell Sam was going easy on them. Then it was Flash's turn and he cockily sauntered up, boasting of his skill. Peter cringed knowing this wouldn't end well, especially seeing the dark look in Sams eye.

It was a short lived fight as Sam quickly swept Flash's legs and he landed with a thump. Getting up Flash grumbled all the way back to his seat. Then Nat 'spotted' Peter.

"Oh hey Pete, didn't see you there," the elder spider lied, "you wanna show them what I taught you!"

Peter started to shake his head but MJ pushed him out his seat and he stumbled towards the mat. He took a few deep breaths and walked towards where Natasha was preparing. Sam stepped off to the side with an amused glint in his eye. 

Peter took up a defensive stance and fought the urge to jump into the ceiling where he felt safest. Then Nat launched at him with a kick and Peter fell into his natural rhythm. Block, Block, Counter-kink, dodge. 

This went on for several minutes until Peter was to slow and Natasha threw him off balance and to the floor. Usually he would have went on for longer but a normal kid shouldn't have been able to keep up with The Black Widow.

Turning around he saw the shocked faces of his classmates and teacher then smiled sheepishly. Practically running back to his seat, Peter felt incredibly self conscious.

"How does Peter know how to fight like that?" One of Peters classmates, Zach, asked.

"After he became Mr Starks intern and became very close to the Avengers we became concerned he could become a target so me and Sam have trained him to look after himself," Natasha lied effectively.

"Right everyone we have one last stop, a meeting with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark."

* * *

They were all bundled into an elevator and Peter could feel all the questioning eyes on him. Then it opened to a large conference room. Not only were Tony and Peper on the stage but also Steve, Hawkeye, Bucky and somehow Sam and Natasha.

"Welcome everyone, I know you were just expecting myself and Mr Stark but these other Avengers have offered to also answer some questions," Miss Potts said, gesturing to the other people while everyone took a seat.

Then the questions started, mostly asking about the Avengers and thier adventures or who would win between two Superheroes. MJ asked Pepper and Natasha about how they felt about being the few women in position of power. And then the questions headed onto those of science and technology most of which were directed at Mr Stark. Then someone asked a very stupid question.

"How did Parker get you all to lie for him? He obviously doesnt have an internship but people have been lying all day." 

All the expressions on the Avengers turned murderous.

"Excuse me, how dare you insult us but also how dare you imply that one of the most intellegent people I know is a liar!" Tony Stark said standing up and Flash's face fell. 

"This is where the trip ends!" Pepper said, standing and putting hand on Tony's arm, "oh and if we ever hear of you nothing Peter say goodbye to your university and job prospects."

With that all the Avengers stood looking menacing and everyone was lead out the room until Tony shouted on the teacher and had a short and quiet conversation. Then he gestured for Peter to join him.

"Hey kid, lets go watch a film."

Peter embraced Tony and then all the other Avengers who had helped him today joined in. 

"Thank you all."

He was home and home is where the Avengers are.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is welcome and any idea for further stories.
> 
> Anything I can improve on please tell me!
> 
> Currently working on one where Peter and Clint get close but its a little bit away!
> 
> Also hope my Sign language translations were okay


End file.
